Infected
by Jesi and Frost
Summary: a job, just like all the rest. Right? wrong. Mascol wasn't prapaired for the boy in this house. SLASH don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

It started out like any job. I just had to infect the father, who would infect the mother, and she would infect the child; the family would be gone in three weeks. So I got into the house and went unstairs. I heard the mother singing to the child, but couldn't make out the words. I went into the parents room and saw the father, asleep. I creeped over to him an injected the sickness into him, and almost missed the sound of the mother leaving the childs room. I hid, fast, as it would not do for me to be seen.

"Oh, Richard, already asleep! Well, I should get to bed as well. I must wake Jimmy at the crack of down. The boy has chores to do…" The mother chuckled and got into the bed before turning off the lights, giving me a chance to excape out the still open door.

I was almost to the stairs when I heard soft wispers in the childs; Jimmy, the mother had called him; room. I went in to see what was the matter and saw, to my horror, a small boy with big, green eyes, crying; his mop of shaggy, dirty-blonde hair almost obscuring his eyes from my view. I knew that as I was, I could not see what was the matter; the boy would freak out and alert his parents. I changed my shape, for I am a shape-shifter. I chose the shape of a small toy puppet of myself. I walked into the room, unnoticed.

"Boy…what is wrong?" I said, walking over to the bed and looking up at the crying child.

"I can see it…my father will die first, then my mother, an then…me….." He slowly picked me up, as if I would break, and asked one of the hardest questions I have ever had to answer. "Can you save me, little one?"

I nodded, for I could save him. I hade the antidote in case I got infected by acident. If I used it on this boy, I would have to stay a toy until it was safe. Ah, but the way his eyes light up! I could not refuse now.

"And what about your parents…?"

"I do not care for them…Mother makes me cook and clean, and Father makes me cut the lawn and trim the hedges. I wont have to do that when they're gone…"

I looked at this boy, so ready to let his parents die, and knew I could not ever leave him.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, uh . . . Hi ^-^;; this is a little late, and I pretty much had it written about 2 or 3 months ago, but I couldn't think of an ending I liked. So now that I finally have one, have fun, read, and enjoy. Hey, if you fell you like it enough you can even review.**

Three weeks later, and Jimmy's parents were dead. The father had died at work, simply dropping to the floor. The mother had been shopping at a grocery store. Though friends and family tried to console Jimmy, none of them could get him to talk. They didn't know the boys secret, and Jimmy would never tell them.

One day, one of his parents friends came to Jimmy's house, where his grandparents where staying to watch him. The person went up to Jimmy's room and opened the door to see the boy talking to a puppet. The man coughed and Jimmy looked up, startled.

"Who are you? Why are you in my room? What do you want? Don't you know it's polite to knock?" Jimmy assaulted the man with questions and the man just stood there, wondering why the boy was talking to a puppet.

"My name is Mr. Marell. I'm one of your parents friends. I'm here because your grandparents want you to stay with me and my daughter while they clean up a few things in the house." Mr. Marell was a beefy man with brown hair and a mustache. He was wearing a golf outfit, and his expression was giving Jimmy the impression that he did not want to be here. Jimmy looked at Mascol and snickered, apparently catching some unknown sign from the puppet that Mr. Marell couldn't see.

"Well kid, don't just sit there! Start packing, and leave that silly puppet here." Jimmy, who was about to stand up froze before looking at Marell stubbornly. "Mascol is coming with me, or I'm not going anywhere." Marell frowned, but allowed to boy to keep the strange puppet; he had a feeling that even if the puppet was left here, it would make it to his house one way or another.

10 years Later

"BOY! Drive to the store and get my precious Abigaile that new CD from that boy band she loves! NOW!" The yell from right outside Jimmy's room woke him and Mascol suddenly, Mascol quickly changing back into a puppet. Jimmy sighed, getting up and pulling a pair of dark, baggy jeans on over his boxers. He look around his room for a shirt, finding a pair of black socks and shoes before finally finding a clean, baggy black shirt to put on. Jimmy put the socks and shoes on his feet, noticing that the shoes had a hole and frowning.

"Mascol, I'll need you to 'find' me a new pair of shoes soon." Jimmy turned to Mascol and smiled at the black haired, blue eyed puppet of his best friend. The puppet nodded, smiled back at the boy, and walked back to his 'proper place' in the closet. Jimmy picked up the keys he was aloud to have to his car and the house. He was careful not to make a sound as he exited the house and walked to the end of the block where his car was parked. The car was a beat up, old '66 Mustang that was in need of a major repair and paint job. He got in and drove off to do the first of many 'jobs' that he would have to do for the Marell family.

That Night

Jimmy silently opened the house door and crept up stairs. When finally in his room he looked at the flashing, digital clock that was proudly stating the time as 2:47 AM and sighed. Mascol, as par usual, was sitting on his bed in human form waiting for him. He gladly sat on the bed between Mascol's legs and closed his eyes, relaxing against the older man. Mascol wrapped his arms around Jimmy's waist, hugging the boy tightly to him. After a long, comfortable silence in which Jimmy almost drifted to sleep, Mascol spoke up.

"Jimmy . . . I'm so sorry that I got you into this . . . If . . . If your parents weren't dead . . . Do you think it would be the same?" Jimmy's eyes snapped open, a frown twisting his lips at Mascol's statement and turned around in his hold to face him.

"No, it would not be the same. I would be doing more work, have worse clothes, wouldn't have anyone to talk to, and most of all I wouldn't have you." He gently pressed his lips to Mascol's in a reassuring and loving kiss. "I wouldn't be me without you." Mascol smiled at the young boy-no man- in his arms and laid them down, and slowly the two fell asleep in each others arms.

**So, yeah. This is the end of this, though I think I'll do some one-shots of these two. I'm going to keep it under complete, 'cause technically it is, but I'll be adding chapters so if you want to read them stay tuned.**

**-Jesi**


	3. HEY

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks**


End file.
